


Not Today, Satan

by dsakitad



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic, fear of water, flangst, getting over fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: Bucky decides to help you get over your fears...not that you know.





	Not Today, Satan

People would often describe you as fearless. There wasn’t much that could strike fear into your heart or shake you to the core.

There was really only one thing.

“We need to train,” Bucky deadpans, giving you a look that lets you know you weren’t going to be able to talk your way out of it.

“Lead the way, sensei.”

You followed the buff super soldier blindly, not paying attention to the route he was taking you.

It wasn’t until the smell of chemicals filled your nose that you realized where he was taking you.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not, James!” You cry, digging your fingers into the cool metal of the door frame leading to the cursed room. “I swear to all that’s holy, I will cut your fucking balls off and shove them back up your ass if you make me do this! No! NOT TODAY, **SATAN**!”

You could feel your heart pounding harshly against your ribs. So hard, you swore they were going to bruise.

“It’s high time you got over this fear of your, Y/N,” Bucky told you, wrapping his flesh hands around your wrist, trying to encourage you to let go of the doorway. “And that’s exactly what we are going to do.”

A wave a nausea passes over you, the chemical smell suffocating. A cold sweat brakes out over your body. But you were adamant that you weren’t going in. 

You tuck your chin into your chest, eyes squeezed tight and shake your head. “No!”

You could feel your grip start to slip and you try to hold on tighter, pleading to whatever force in the universe that was listening, ‘don’t let this be my demise!’

The ever vigilant Winter Soldier noticed your failing grip. He didn’t bother trying to hide his amusement. “Well, you don’t get a vote.” His warm hand inched its way from your wrist to your fingers and one by one, he picked them from the door.

With a final tug, your grip is released and you immediately go to claw at his arms, not caring that your nails would leave indents on the flesh. “Don’t do this to me,” you plead, digging your heels into the ground. It was a fruitless endeavor as soon as Bucky picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. Nausea rolls through your stomach again and you pray you don’t vomit on the man…as much as he deserves it. **“I would ra-rather d-die than g-go in ther-re** ,” you pant.

Every step closer makes the room feel tighter.

Was this a vacuum? Where was the air going?

Bucky passes through the last set of door and you know this is the end.

“Y/N. I need you to breathe.”

He sets you back down on your feet, keeping both hands strongly on your shoulder. A silent reminder that he was in control.

“I know you don’t want to do this, but I need you to. I lose sleep every time you are on a mission because what if- what if you fell into water? What would happen then? You would seize up and sink to the bottom and die. And I would die with you.” His voice broke off with a crack. You look up and to see watery steel blue eyes watching you, pleading you. “I can’t lose you.”

Your heart aches. You want so badly to do this for him.

But the fear was greater. 

“I-I can’t,” you whimper, wrapping your arms around yourself in an attempt to find comfort. “I can’t.” You close your eyes and try to find your happy place.

You ignore the way his hands tighten their hold on you.

“It’s either learn or you will die.”

You didn’t care the finality of that statement.

“Good. Then I wouldn’t have to put up with your bullying guilt trips,” you quietly simper. You take a deep breath before speaking again-

Only to find yourself airborne for a half second before crashing into the pool behind you.

Your body hits the warm water and you can feel your muscles seizing up, tense and unmoving. Your eyes never close, the chlorine burning as you watch the million tiny bubbles surround you. You swear that your heart has come to a stop. The moment drags on and on and on…

Before you have the need to breathe.

But you can’t breathe water.

That’s how you die.

And not today, Satan.

You break through the fear and break free over the surface, gulping lung fulls of air.

You don’t notice how you are treading in the water, not faltering in your moves.

Once your brain is satisfied that it has enough oxygen to work, it registers where you are once again.

But there’s no time to panic.

Breathe in for five.

Exhale for five.

Breathe in for six.

Exhale for six.

And the world continues.

You’re not dying. Drowning. Suffocating.

You are alive.

“Well, would you look at that.”

You spin around in the water and glare at an amused Bucky. “What the fuck was that?”

He’s crouching down by the side pool, elbows resting on his cargo covered knees. You idly wonder if he has rocks in those pockets of his.

He flashes you his “killer’ smile, the one that usually make you go weak at the knees. Usually. “You can swim! I thought for a moment there that I was going to have to go in to get you.”

You bite your tongue and swim over to the side of the pool before holding your hand out to him. “Help me out.”

“Aw, **now you need me**?” he teases, easily grasping your hand, bracing himself to lift you out of the water. “See, I knew it was just ‘Mind over matter’. Hey, do you think we can go to Jamaica for our vow re-“  
He doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence-

Because you pull him over your head and into the water behind you.

He reacts much quicker than you, breaking the surface just a second later, spitting water as he does. “What the fuck, Y/N?!”

You’re already out of the pool, sitting just where he was crouched a moment ago and you simper, “Damn. No rocks after all.” You roll your eyes. “Guess I’ll just have to settle for you sleeping on the couch for the next foreseeable future.”

Bucky pulls himself up next to you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his embrace. “Sure babe, whatever you say. But seriously. Jamaica? Mexico? Bora Bora??”

“I’m cold.” You lock your arms around his neck, tucking your head under his chin. “Take me to our room.”

The asshole has the audacity to chuckle beneath you. “Woah, babe. How do you go from wanting me dead to sex? I mean-not that I’m complain-“

You sharply tug his hair. “Shut up. I need dry clothes since you decided to yeet me into the pool, ya fuckin’ fool.”

* * *

  
“Screw Bora Bora,” you shout, turning your tablet in your hands and shoving the brings screen into your husbands face. “Let’s go to Australia!!!!”

Bucky gives you a bemused grin before taking the tablet from your hands, scrolling through the pictures.

“Is it because of the manta rays?”

You pout. “And the kangaroos…and koalas….that live in a constant state of being high…..and are like miniature bears. And fluff.”

Your husband just shakes his head and smiles. “Of course, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


End file.
